DarkWind's Training Guide For Rangers
Or were you looking for... * Ranger * Warrior * Magician Introduction If you are new to IMO and you have chose the Ranger Class, congratulations! This is a guide for people like you who have chosen the Ranger class to help you train and level up successfully. The Ranger is supposedly a hybrid mix between the Magician Class and the Warrior Class. People say this because they have health points values similar to a Warrior and mana points values similar to a staff Magician. It is a long-ranged class that uses a bow and an arrow. Why pick the Ranger Out Of All classes? Have you ever wondered why the Ranger is such a great class? Here are some reasons why: *Fair Damage *Higher Critical Chances *Higher Evasion Rates *High Accuracy *Fast, Stunning Attacks (high dps.) *They can use two weapons- Sword and bow. Also, if you are the person who wants... *Long-Ranged Characters *Decent Armor and Health Points *Balance between Hp and Mp *High critical rates Then the Ranger is for you! 'Distributing Stat Points' Once you make your character and get to the stats menu, you want to know where you need to distribute your points. If you want a good Ranger build, I highly suggest that you follow the following. Before you continue reading, there is something that you must know. There are two different kinds of Rangers. There is the option of a Ranger with a higher attack or one with a higher defense. 'DEXTERITY BUILD' So, if you would like the high ''attack ''Ranger, then the best option is to max out your character's DEXTERITY and allocating any unused points to constitution. Dexterity is important in a Ranger because it determines a Ranger's hit rate and attack power. If you are the type who wants a quick clean kill, then this Ranger is the one for you! ^.- The only weakness about this Ranger is that this build will have lower health points, because of the lower constitution value. So if you don't get a good armor build for this Ranger, you will be killed more easily. But if you have a good armor build and a bow with great stats along with your dexterity, you'll have an easy time in TWOM. ;D If you follow these steps, then these will be your base stats (without any special equips): STRENGTH: 10 INTELLIGENCE: 8 DEXTERITY: 18 CONSTITUTION: 15 WISDOM: 10 'CONSTITUTION BUILD' So, if you would like a high ''defense ''Ranger, then you first have to max out your character's CONSTITUTION and allocate the remaining skill points to dexterity. Constitution is important in this type of Ranger because it helps a Ranger survive longer in a battle (THIS BUILD IS HIGHLY RECOMMENDED IF YOU ARE GOING TO MAKE IT AS A BF CAMPER, ARENA PLAYER, OR A DB CAMPER). This build give more Hp points but also leaves your character to have weaker attacks as opposed to the other build. The good part about this build is that you survive longer in a battle than a dexterity build Ranger. The only bad part about this is that you won't have as high of an attack. Without a good bow and armor you will likely struggle in IMO. However if you get a really good armor build and a bow to make up for the lack in offense, you will be almost like a Warrior that has an unstoppable armor build! If you follow these steps, then these will be your base stats (without any special equips): STRENGTH: 10 INTELLIGENCE: 8 DEXTERITY:15 CONSTITUTION: 18 WISDOM: 10 Skill Point Distribution So, you have entered IMO and it is time to think about skills! Here is a strongly recommended skill build as you progress through levels: Level... 1 and 2: Double Shot (Volume I) 3: Double Shot (Volume II) 4: Double Shot (Volume III) 5: Thorns (Volume I) 6: Thorns (Volume II) 7: Shift (Volume I) or Thorns (Volume III) or Concentrate (Volume I) 8: Shift (Volume II) or Concentrate (Volume II) 9: SAVE YOuR SKILL POINT! 10: Impact Shot (Volume I) or Ensnare (Volume I) 11. Weakness (Volume I) 12. SAVE SKILL POINT! 13. Impact Shot (Volume II), Ensnare (Volume II), or Weakness (Volume II) NOTE: That for level 13, GETTING THE VOLUME II SKILLS ARE OPTIONAL! YOU MAY DO SOMETHING ELSE, IF YOU WISH!!! 14. SAVE SKILL POINT! You can't use the level 15 skills because they are PASSIVE, meaning it is applied to you and not a skill to be actively used. 18. SAVE SKILL POINT! 19. SAVE SKILL POINT! 20. Multi Shot (Volume I) or Stoneskin (Volume I) 21. Multi Shot (Volume II) or Stoneskin (Volume II) 22. Stoneskin (Volume III) 23.Critical Blow (Volume I) *This is optional if you would like to use a sword* or SAVE SKILL POINT! 24. SAVE SKILL POINT! 27. USE SP ANYWAY YOU WANT or SAVE SKILL POINT! 28. USE SP ANY WAY YOU WANT or SAVE SKILL POINT! 29. SAVE SKILL POINT! 30. Instinct Stimulus (Volume I) 31. Soul Drain Shot (Volume I) 32. Instinct Stimulus (Volume II) 33. Soul Drain Shot (Volume II) 34. SAVE SKILL POINT! 35. Clarity (Volume I) 36. Clarity (Volume II) 37. 'USE SP ANYWAY YOU WANT or SAVE SKILL POINT!' 38. 'USE SP ANYWAY YOU WANT or SAVE SKILL POINT!' 39. SAVE SKILL POINT! 40. Power Shot (Volume I) ***NOTE THAT FROM LEVELS 31+ YOU CAN DO ANYTHING YOU WANT TO!!!*** 'Where to Get the Skill Books!' While there are some skill books that are unknown, here are a list of skill books that you can use as a reference to finding what you need! Or, you can check the page Skill Books or Ranger Skills for extra reference. TO BE CONTINUED LATER ON! ' Admin Pokemon148 23:03, May 15, 2012 (UTC)' How Would You Rate This Guide? Very Helpful Helpful Good but needs some work Needs a lot of editing I'm not going to look at this guide again for help Category:Ranger Category:Guide Category:Ranger Skill Book Category:Misc Category:Guide:Ranger